Head Over Feet
by Lady Salmakia
Summary: I HATE songsfics...and I've written one...Mimou folks! Remember that! Mimou!


I don't own Digimon...if I did I'd have enough money for some heat...MOM TURN UP THE BLASTED THERMOSTAT!!!! ::covers herself with a quilt:: Oh..and Head Over Feet belongs to Alanis Morsett...and her record company I guess...it's not mine anyway...If I owned that too I'd be even richer!  
  
Um....I think someone did this song already...but that's ok...mine is better...nevermind...it sucks...but that's ok...it's Mimou (and it's finished!) Entry for the Mimou contest...::kowtows to the Digi-diva's who are running the contest:: YOU TWO ARE GODDESSES! YOU MAKE ME CRY!  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
  
I was staring at him. I couldn't help it, and besides he couldn't see me. He didn't  
have the confidence to think that I liked him. He was looking the other way.  
Millions of reasons, excuses to stare at him. None of them were very good, but I  
made them. He was talking quietly, but not to me. I could only assume it was Gomamon  
that he was holding council with, as it was just him and me out here, all alone. When I'd  
split off from the group, I hadn't really intended to have time alone. I'm a very social  
person. Being alone is torture, and when the one person I really wanted to be with said  
that he'd stay with me, I was overjoyed. He didn't want to leave me alone and  
defenseless. He must have known my fears.  
  
You treat my like I'm a princess  
  
He'd always treated me well. Maybe because I whined and complained, maybe  
because I wasn't used to being active, maybe just because he was just a gentleman. Even  
when I treated him like dirt, he tried to help me. When I'd been a real princess, he'd  
talked me out of it. That's how we'd gotten this far.  
But I'd made a royal mess of things now. We'd been alone for the whole  
afternoon, and I hadn't said a word. How could I ever tell him what I wanted to? He  
must think I really am a spoiled little princess.   
  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
  
No mater how nasty I was to him, he always remained chivalrous. I'm used to  
guys treating me well, probably because they're hoping to be accepted by my friends, and  
become popular, but Joe was different. He was sincerely nice. I know sincerity when I  
see it. Joe had it.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
He'd won me over. I'd completely fallen for him. He wasn't the kind of guy I'd  
usually go for. When I gotten to camp, I had thought that Matt was cute, but he wasn't  
boyfriend material. Maybe I'd have a fling at camp with him, but nothing more.   
When we were transported to the Digiworld, I found myself separating from my  
old habits, showering and changing every ten minutes among them, but I found myself  
becoming more tough. I had found that there's more to life than the mall. I found myself  
annualizing other's personalities. I've always had a soft spot for guys without much  
confidence, as I have an abundance of it.   
I looked up. He'd stopped talking, and was standing up. He was walking over  
towards me. No, that was silly. He was coming over towards the warmth of the fire, with  
his little seal-like companion in tow.   
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
He sat down across from me, so that I could barely see his face from behind the  
dancing flames. He didn't say anything, but he blew his nose and looked down at his feet.   
Allergies, he had them. Glasses? Those too. Tall and skinny without an ounce of  
self-esteem? That was Joe. Poor Joe. I don't think he'd ever know what it was like to be  
liked, really liked. I hoped that he knew that I liked him. He was just so, reliable. I knew  
I could always count on him.   
  
You're so much braver that I give you credit for  
That's not lip service  
  
He was brave. He'd volunteered to be alone with me, and that's as brave as he  
could get. He'd never shirked from battle, though I knew he wanted to. Brave wasn't an  
adjective that I thought of for Joe at first, but now that I had gotten to know him, it fit like  
a glove. He'd faced so much in his life. I'd only gotten snatches out of him, his  
controlling father and always living in the dank shadow his older brother cast. I was used  
to being in the spotlight, but he wasn't. I wish I knew more about him. Truly, he had the  
courage of a lion, or Leomon.   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I live for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
Against the creed of the fashion club, the pep-squad, the power shoppers, I'd  
fallen for a major geek. In spite of every one of the social boundaries I faced, I'd fallen for  
a major geek. In spite of everything that was my world, I'd let it all go just to be  
consumed with that warm feeling that Joe brought out in me.   
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
  
He was so patient with me. Despite the fact that I was probably the biggest ditz he  
knew. Despite that fact that I wasn't all that friendly to him at first. He was patient with  
me. He'd only yelled at me once, and that was on our first day in the Digiworld, and who  
could blame him for that? I would've yelled too. He'd been patient long enough. I'd  
been patient long enough. I started talking.  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
"Joe?" I asked  
"Yes?"  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"How cold it is, and how I'm going to fall asleep soon."  
"Want me to take the first watch?"  
"I can't let you do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Um..." He was yawning.  
"You lie down. I'll take the first watch."  
"No."  
"Then let's talk. I'm not sleepy."  
"Ok...got a subject?"  
"Why don't you ever tell me anything about you?"  
"There's not much to say."  
"But I tell you lots of things."  
"There's lots of things about you, Mimi. There's not much about me that would  
interest you."  
Big fat lie. "Come over to this side of the fire. I'm sick of talking over the flame."  
He got up and moved. Leaning against a rock, he faced me and closed his eyes.  
"Why do you want to know more about me?"  
  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long?  
  
"Because if you ever ask me out then we're going to need somewhere to go that  
we both like and a good subject of conversation so we don't look like a couple of rejects."  
That got his attention. He sprang up from his half reclining position and blushed  
like someone poured red paint over his head.  
"Wha...What?"  
"So are you gonna?"  
"Er..."  
"Fine. I'll ask. Joe, would you walk down to the lake with me?"  
He stared at me, absolutely speechless.  
"The moon's starting to come up. We can watch it rise."  
Blink.  
"Come on!" I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up.   
I didn't let go of his hand as I steered him toward the lake.  
"Will you pinch me, Mimi?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to make sure this isn't some weird, Digiworld food-induced dream."  
"I guess you're happy?"  
"Yes...um...I mean...yeah...I am happy...uh...I guess...gah! I can't even answer  
your questions, Mimi! I'm such a dork! Why did you even ask me out?"  
"You practically did when you volunteered to stay with me. I'm just helping us  
along."  
"This isn't' some sadistic practical joke?"  
"No. It's not."  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now  
  
We walked down to the lake together. I never let go of his hand. Sure enough,  
the moon rose above us slowly, casting the most romantic light possible. I sat down on a  
rock and he sat next to me. It was perfect. Every part of me was alive. I found myself  
leaning close to him, putting my head on his shoulder. Instinctively, I know it was  
because it didn't give him enough time to think about it, he put a protective arm around  
me. Classic. We didn't say anything, but the silence was potent. I was happy.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I live for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
He'd won me over.  



End file.
